


Lethal Passions

by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)



Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven
Summary: This is not a love song.
Relationships: Bo/Lauren Lewis
Kudos: 8





	Lethal Passions

**DISCLAIMER:** Lost Girls and its characters are the property of Showcase. No infringement intended.  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So, we need more authors in this fandom, wakey wakey, eggs 'n' bakay, people! We need more readers as well, for that matter.   
  


**Lethal Passion**

  
**By The Raven**

Lauren was not up to Trick's riddles and secrets today, she had come here to have a drink and relax. Sure it may have been unusual for a human to be in a Fae bar, but Lauren did not really feel all that human. She spent her days surrounded by everything that had anything to do with the Fae, even her dreams were haunted by them.

Might as well sit down in a bar devoted to them, she would feel so out of place in a human bar, after all. This being neutral territory, there were both Light and Dark Fae here, and while Lauren was not on speaking terms with the Dark Fae, possibly at the cost of her life if she tried, she did get opportunities to observe them, here at least.

"This seat taken?" The words came from beside Lauren and she did her best not to jump.

"Kenzi." Lauren acknowledged the other human with a degree of warmth, this was Bo's sidekick after all.

Less complimentary opinions would have labelled Kenzi as either a familiar or a pet, but Lauren knew better. Bo would never tolerate such labels anyway. "What brings you here? Where's Bo?" Lauren asked, curious despite her best efforts not to be.

Bo was forbidden fruit that Lauren could not have, not now anyway, and who knows if ever. So much depended on Bo's ability to develop the ability to control herself and right now it seemed that Bo was either killing, or sleeping with Fae to control the supernatural hunger that gnawed at the succubus, neither of which was ideal or especially practical in the long run.

"She was here a little while ago, but a pair of Gemini took an interest and well, with Dyson off howling at the moon or whatever a brooding man-wolf does, she needed some relief." Kenzi extrapolated, much to Lauren's displeasure.

How wrong and odd that she would almost want Bo off killing humans, than with other Fae getting satisfied in non-lethal ways.

"TMI?" Kenzi inquired, obviously picking up on Lauren's mood. "Too much information." The other woman offered when Lauren seemed to hesitate with her response.

"Well, no. I guess not. I'd rather Bo was doing that then off killing someone." Lauren lied, sort of.

"Liar." Kenzi said succinctly and waved a hand at Trick to order them another round without asking.

"Do you honestly think that I would rather Bo was off killing?" Lauren asked, incredulous and not a little bit concerned that Kenzi had read her so well.

"You know it's not so black and white, Lauren." Kenzi said as she pushed a beer in Lauren's direction. "You are a compassionate woman, of course you would rather Bo was not off killing someone, but you're also a woman, Lauren. You want Bo with you and not with anyone else." Kenzi summarised, making Lauren narrow her eyes.

"I hardly think Bo is the type for monogamy." Lauren avoided Kanzi's analysis and hoped that the younger woman would leave it at that, for now at least.

She really did not want to do too much self study right now.

She wanted to get tipsy. That's what she wanted.

"I don't know, but first impressions are that she would be up to being with someone who could keep up with her and I don't mean just sexually either." Kenzi said quietly, and Lauren considered her words.

"I am not sure I could keep up with a succubus." Lauren muttered, sighing.

This was the sort of situation that her mother had not warned her about.

"You'll never know unless you try." Kenzi offered before standing up and turning to leave. "I'll see you around." The other woman said and then Lauren was alone again with just her thoughts and the remnants of beer that she did not even want.

That and the parting phrase of Kenzi, of course.

She'd never know unless she tried, but how the hell was she going to try without getting herself killed?

Sometime later Lauren found herself back on the street again, without a goal in mind but with a destination in her heart. It's not as if she was going to go find wherever Bo was, that was not likely, also Lauren was not sure she wanted to find Bo in the arms of a pair of Gemini.

It was one thing to intellectually know that it was going on, but entirely another to find Bo in the act.

Lauren knew that Bo did not want to take the suppressant as it impaired the supernatural ability to heal and as a succubus caught between the Fae and the human world, Bo needed to be able to heal.

Bo needed to learn how to control the hunger, it was just that simple.

Deciding to go home and pretend to sleep, Lauren hailed a cab and was soon shutting the door on the night. Tomorrow was another day and maybe then things would be clearer, less muddled by beer and emotions.

Maybe.

* * *

The next day Lauren was not really having any further luck in banishing Bo from her mind, but she at least had somehow managed to sleep okay so she was progressing nicely with her research.

Her phone ringing caught her by surprise, so immersed she was in what she was doing. "Hello?" The unfamiliar number on the display was not very helpful, but as she worked as a doctor for the Light Fae it could be anyone.

"Lauren." It was Kenzi.

"Is everything okay?" Lauren inquired, worried now as it was unlikely for Kenzi to simply call her out of the blue. "Well, not. Dyson is too far out of the city limits. Can you come here to our place, it's very important?" The disembodied voice of the younger woman and the request set Lauren on edge.

Glancing at her appointment book, she determined that she had two hours before she actually had to be in her lab. That would have to be enough time or she would have The Ash on her case, something that she did not want. While she knew that she was valued by the Light Fae, she also knew not to cross them. Embroiled as they were in their millennia long grudge and tentative cease fire with the Dark Fae, sometimes patience and understanding were in short supply, even for her.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Lauren reassured Kenzi who proceeded to give her an address that she did not need.

She knew where Bo lived.

Everyone did.

As Lauren collected her things, she pondered the wisdom of what she was about to do. Why had she not asked Kenzi what was going on anyway? Now she was pretty much blindly running off to see what was going on and it was pretty much guaranteed that the Light Fae were watching Bo's place, so it would be known that she was doing this.

By the time she arrived at Bo's door, she was seriously questioning the wisdom of this. "What is it, Kenzi?" Lauren asked as soon as she stepped into the space that Bo and Kenzi called home. "She won't wake up." Kenzi said, leading Lauren through the space to what served as Bo's bedroom. "The Gemini left earlier." Kenzi reassured as she opened the door and stepped aside.

Bo, like some sort of fairytale princess was laying on the bed in what appeared to be a deep sleep. "I think she's had too much to eat and just needs to digest for a while." Lauren offered as she stepped into the private inner sanctum of the object of her lusts, longing and fantasies.

"Really? I have tried everything to wake her and nothing seemed to work. I was getting worried that maybe those Gemini, I dunno, did something?" Kenzi offered as Lauren reached out to touch Bo's face. She had a normal temperature and did not feel clammy in any way. "Yeah, I think it will be okay." Lauren reassured and as she pulled her hand away she suddenly felt her wrist seized.

Startled, she looked down at Bo, whose big brown eyes were open and glowing with the unearthly power that the succubus possessed. "What, no kiss?" Bo husked and Lauren felt something roil in her lower abdomen in response.

"You may have been sleepy and you may be a beauty, but this is no fairytale." Lauren managed to say as she realised she had no inclination to free her wrist even though logically she knew that she must.

There was no resisting a succubus, not really anyway. No mere human was capable.

No sooner had Lauren finished that thought when Bo released her wrist and rolled away slightly. "Sorry." The brunette mumbled and stood up from the bed, allowing the sheets to fall to the ground and giving Lauren a view that almost made her swoon. "What are you doing here?" Bo asked and stretched, leaving Lauren pretty much speechless in primal reaction.

"Kenzi was unable to wake you up and was worried." Lauren finally managed to say once Bo had pulled on a silky robe that did nothing at all to hide the sensual magnetism that the succubus possessed.

"I see. Well, thanks for coming." Bo said and turned around and looked directly at Lauren, the innuendo of the words clear. "I think I overestimated my appetite last night." Bo finished and walked towards Lauren.

"That's what I told Kenzi." Lauren responded, feeling tight with the conflicting emotions of want and jealousy and curiosity all mixed up together.

"Well, mi casa és su casa. I suspect though that The Ash is going to shit kittens or something when he finds out that you have been here." Bo murmured and came to a standstill in front of Lauren.

"Only if he thinks I am trying to do this without him knowing. He's not such a bad guy you know. Now The Morrigan, she is a piece of work." Lauren responded as she involuntarily took in Bo's scent.

Warm skin, sleep, the faint overtone of sex. It was intoxicating. "Careful, I may not be hungry but you looking like that at me could easily make me want a snack." Bo whispered, bringing that gorgeous mouth right next to Lauren's ear as the words tumbled over Lauren. "You don't make it easy to look at you in any other way." Lauren almost stuttered, feeling her hormones and id start to battle for dominance over her common sense.

"Good." Bo said and placed a kiss just below Lauren's ear to punctuate the word.

Lauren forgot to breathe.

"You had better go." Bo said after a heartbeat. "I want you here too much and I want you too much. It could be dangerous." The succubus added, taking a step back from Lauren and closing eyes that were once more glowing with supernatural intent.

Lauren had to concede that Bo had a point. This could get very messy, not to mention dangerous if she lingered any longer.

It was time to go, for now at least.

"I trust you, Bo." Lauren said as she turned to leave. It was important for her that Bo knew this.

The woman needed allies and so did Lauren. Never mind the whole chemistry thing as well. "I'm glad you do, but I am not sure if I trust myself." Bo said as Lauren walked out of the room.

Bo had a good point, Lauren was not sure that she trusted herself, not when it came to Bo. It was too dangerous, but it was also too compelling.

* * *

Later that evening, Lauren once more found herself keeping the company of Fae as she sipped her drink and considered nothing in particular. She really did need to get a social life of some sort. Though she was often approached or engaged as she sat in Trick's pub, she did not really have what could be termed as friend here.

Someone sat down next to her and Lauren immediately knew that it was Bo. "Long time no see." She commented as she turned to look at the other woman.

"Hours at least." Bo replied with a lift of a glass of beer.

"So, what happens when a succubus loses inhibitions anyway?" Lauren knew on an intellectual level what happened, or what might happen, but she had never really had the opportunity to ask one before and Bo would certainly provide her with an honest answer.

"Loss of control. I become less choosy and humans would do well to stay clear. I don't drink a lot, only here these days. At least those who are here are safe." Bo mused and took a long sip. "And it takes more than beer to make me drunk, just so you know." Bo continued, anticipating Lauren's next question.

"So I'm safe then." Lauren offered and glanced around the bar.

No one was paying attention but Lauren knew that they were being watched regardless.

"Possibly, but probably not." Bo answered with a sensual smile that promised Lauren things that made her feel breathless with want, despite herself.

"You know, even without touching you I can feel that." Bo said after a moment. "You know how hard it is for me to just sit here and know that you want me and not be able to do anything about it?" Bo's voice sounded tight and hungry.

Lauren swallowed hard and shook her head minutely, trying to regain control of her emotions and hormones.

"Yes, I do." She eventually replied. "I want to kiss you, so much that I can almost taste you." Lauren continued, throwing caution to the wind where it scattered like spilled rice.

"Hum." Bo muttered, a flash of supernatural power gracing hungry brown eyes. "So, what do we do?" Bo asked, making the question sound almost rhetorical.

"You need to learn to control yourself." Lauren offered, commiserating with the other woman. She could feel Bo's pain after all.

"I fed last night. I over stuffed myself, actually." Bo mused and Lauren fought not to frown in irritation at the apparent non sequitur which came with the added irritation of reminding her just what Bo had been up to the night before.

Buzzkill, except that was pretty much impossible with Bo.

"What's your point?" Lauren asked, feeling the edge of impatient creep into her voice.

Bo looked at her sharply and narrowed all knowing eyes. "Jealous?" The word washed over Lauren and she could not deny it. "Yes. Can you blame me?" She poked right back, taking a heftier sip of her drink.

"No." Bo conceded after a beat. "I'm flattered, though." The words made Lauren laugh darkly within herself.

"So, what is your point about feeding?" Lauren queried, wanting to know in spite of the irritation the thoughts caused her. "Kissing me might be safe." Bo offered softly. "But it could only be a kiss." Lauren felt her mouth go dry as she considered the implications of what the other woman had just said.

"And if you're wrong, what will stop you from accidentally killing me?" Lauren queried, it was an important question. "Tazer?" Bo offered with a wry smile. "You're assuming that I would have the will or the ability to deploy one." Lauren countered at once.

"Oh, not for you. But I know someone who we can trust." Bo said with a wicked smile and grabbed up the phone that had been laying dormant on the table. "You're assuming I am going to say yes." Lauren laid her hand on Bo's leather clad arm to empathise her point.

"I know you won't say no." Bo's easy tone washed over Lauren.

Of course Bo was right. She was not going to say no.

A short time later Lauren found herself in a situation that was right out of some sort of slapstick comedy. They were in an anti-room of the pub and Kenzi was being versed on when to actually deploy the stun-gun that Bo had magically conjured up from somewhere.

"I know girl on girl is not your thing, Kenzi, but you have to watch this time." Bo was saying and Lauren was almost overcome with the urge to giggle hysterically at the whole situation. "Yeah, okay, fine." Kenzi replied, looking horrified, amused and intrigued all at the same time. "Just get on with your tonsil-hockey already, will you?" The younger woman prompted pointedly, making both Bo and Lauren roll their eyes in unison.

"Still want to kiss me?" Bo queried after a second, turning that focused, hungry attention back on Lauren.

This might be the only opportunity in a long time that Lauren would have to do this, and well, a single kiss could launch a thousand poems, so. Yes, she wanted to kiss Bo, she just hoped that it would not kill her.

Still, what a way to go.

"Yes." Lauren whispered, Kenzi and the stung-gun already disappearing from her mind as the implications of what was about to happen sank in finally.

It was not too late to back out, but Lauren was not one to go down without swinging, and she wanted this. Bo did not hesitate, though. Once given permission the succubus moved in and carefully touched Lauren's face with soft hands. There was no transference of power, though, Lauren wanted Bo, of that there was no question.

The last of Lauren's thoughts were chased away as those coveted lips came closer and then brushed along her own lips and then Lauren was lost completely as she was instantly made breathless by that faintest of touches.

Not hesitating anymore, Lauren grabbed Bo and pulled her in, bringing their lips together in the kiss of the starving. Bo's mouth opened under hers and the kiss deepened, became all encompassing and Lauren could feel her arousal race to its peak as she felt every curve, every moment and all of her senses, from taste to sound were fed, and then, just as suddenly as it began, it was over with and Bo abruptly took several steps back, gasping for breath.

Blue fire lit up the other woman's eyes and Lauren could only sag against the wall as her body and mind and soul processed the sensations that were swamping her. Just one kiss would never be enough and now that she had tasted this Lauren realised that she would never have peace, not until she could have it again. She wanted nothing short of everything, actually.

"I want you." Lauren opened her eyes as she spoke to Bo. "By God, I want you, Bo." She repeated herself as she pulled away from the wall and took a shaky breath.

Bo took a step towards her, and the power was making the room crackle. "You'll have me." Bo promised in a tight voice. "You need to go." Bo added. "Now." Lauren decided that whatever chit-chat they should have about the kiss, or anything else would have to wait until Bo had regained some equilibrium.

"Yeah, you should go. I might have to Tazer her if you stay and that kiss was so hot I had to close my eyes so right now we need to put out some fires and you are gasoline, baby." Lauren glanced at Kenzi, acknowledging what the Bo's sidekick said with a wry smile before turning away.

Without looking back, Lauren slipped out of the room and made her way through the pub to the street. She was desperate for air and now she was desperate for Bo as well. She felt frantic, unhinged and in need of release.

How had this happened, the kiss was supposed to have satisfied her hunger.

But one kiss would never be enough.

Lauren speculated that a thousand kisses would not be enough either...

**The End** ****


End file.
